Precious Metals
by FieryFafar
Summary: here are 3 lil kawaii n funny shorts involving two kawaii n dorky boys c:


_1. Skirt_

"Shit I'm hot." Gold proudly commented on himself as he gazed in the mirror. "Man, no wonder girls like wearing this. It's so comfy and roomy." He twisted and turned his hips, earning a few soft flaps from the cute pink skirt. Finally, a huff slid from his nose, hands on his waist and head tilted in pride as if he had achieved greatness. "Man! This is so cool!"

"Uh…"

To hear an intruding sound, Gold felt his skin prickling up to the back of his neck. Quickly he turned around, mind mentally praying that it wasn't who he thought it was.

It was.

The area was still as stone. Both boys stood before each other, one near the mirror while one still holding the doorknob. Gold felt as if someone had destroyed time for him, letting the teenager be tortured in this still, gruesome situation.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Silver finally mumbled, "O…kay…" and closed the door.

It took Gold a few minutes, but he knew the nightmare had just begun. "S-Silver shit WAIT!"

_2. Harlem_

"Come on, dude! That Harlem Shake gag is kinda cool once you got used to it!" Gold bobbed his head and did a little dance beside Silver. He snapped his fingers as the beat boomed from his Pokégear. The fresh air of National Park breathed through their lungs, making it a glorious day to be outside and enjoy nature.

Unfortunately, Silver couldn't enjoy anything if Gold was around. "Go away." He heard a laugh as a response, and it only intimidated the redhead.

"No way, man," Gold snickered. "Come on. Jam with me. This beat is getting sick." Finger pressing the button, he increased the volume. The song began booming out in the open air – and that only infuriated Silver even more. "Come on, Silver!" Either oblivious or ignorant, Gold happily elbowed his friend, "Do the Harlem Shake!"

"How about I Harlem FUCK YOU!"

Silence.

Pure, intense, heavy silence.

A golden-eyed boy froze in shock. A silver-eyed boy froze in aghast. "I…" Silver's mouth opened, but words were faint to the breath. In his mind, he was in a mix of wanting to say "How about I Harlem kick you" and "Fuck you". But instead, the second he opened his mouth, the results it gave brought a whole, _completely_ different meaning. His face began to feel hot to the ears. A silent gasp shrieked in his empty mind.

And as for Gold, he still froze and gawked like a fool. "Um…" He pursed his lips, ready to be pulled to a cheeky grin. "Dude, what- Wait," Shock once again took over his brain once he saw Silver stood up, turned around and slowly crouched down. "Silver, what are you-?"

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to die under the bench," mumbled a woeful Silver. Without waiting for an invitation, he crawled under the bench, hoping that everything was just a terrible nightmare.

_3. Touch_

"Ah, aaah, Sil…ver…" Gold gasped silently as he felt his touch, warm and forceful. Sweat trickled from his forehead, a single drop dripping right to the corner of his parted mouth. His whole body jerked as he felt the warm, slippery liquid. "S-shit…" A curse slipped off his tongue. Gold closed his eyes, preventing himself from cringing any further.

All was bearable, until finally, he felt his hand on his hot, bare stomach. "Shit SILVER!"

"Will you shut up?!" Not being able to handle his whining and groaning anymore, Silver finally snapped. "I'm trying to apply this iodine onto your stupid wound!" As an act of reflex, he flicked the side of Gold's shoulder, earning yet another short cry of pain.

"Dude," Gold groaned, one hand on his shoulder, "now that's not how you treat a patient." A pout jutted from his lower lip. Opening his right eye, he flashed a cocky smirk and leaned an inch closer. "Besides, the second you saw me all hurt, I know deep down inside, you're all worried." The words were in a form of a melodic tune. The smirk he posed only grew wider the second he saw Silver fidget in bashful discomfort.

However, that smug smirk was immediately wiped away once Silver guiltlessly shoved a swab of iodine straight onto Gold's wounded stomach. "OW DUDE!"

_**END.**_

**0-0-0**

**ignore the title idk what to put**

**heeee heres a beeelated bday gift for my dear friend, eifi c:**

**eheeee i hope you like this bby. ive been meaning to write but dammit being a young adult is hard ;A; as u can see this is a serious gift from your serious friend.  
eheee thanks for being my friend. i mean yeah we're lately busy but damn you're like one of the best n greatest n fun friend to talk to and im sure when we meet its gonna be a hell of a good time c: heeee congrats on being old too  
****p/s. number 2 is a true life inspiration n my friend still wont let me forget it ha haha im good with putting words in head**


End file.
